1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to manual pulse generators, and particularly to a manual pulse generator with a wireless transmission module.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual pulse generator is a device normally associated with a computer numerically controlled or a CNC machinery or other devices involved in positioning. The manual pulse generator generates electrical pulses that are sent to an equipment controller. The controller will then move the piece of equipment a predetermined distance for each pulse. A cable is needed to connect the manual pulse generator to a controller of the CNC machine. The cable must be moved as an operator operating the manual pulse generator moves. Namely, since the cable must be moved, the operation efficiency is greatly lowered.
Thus, what is needed is manual pulse generator that will increase the freedom of the operator to move about.